Twisted Pleasure
by SheSheMimi
Summary: Super Sonic Fleetway is back, and he has made Sonic associate killing with pleasure. Can Shadow save him? Sonadow and SonicXSuperSonic Lemons in future sequels. only limes at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 1

(This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. The first chapter is mine, the next is spd243's, and so one and so forth. Enjoy!)

Possessions and controlling—two different types of perspectives to a single answer. Bring controlled is easy to break, but being possessed is hard to break. It's like someone trying to take over your mind, body and soul. But is there a way to stop it?

Running neck and neck was two hedgehogs—Sonic and Shadow—both trying to prove who's the fastest and best. "You're going to lose, Shadow!" Sonic said. "In your dreams, Faker!" Shadow said.

Speeding through each turn and pass, one turn was a disaster for the blue hedgehog as he fell into the ocean. "SONIC!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic saw blue all around him. The only time he hated this color was when he was surrounded in it and it was wet. The hedgehog couldn't swim to save his life. Both Sonic and Shadow knew the azure hedgehog couldn't swim. Luckily, Shadow could. He leapt into the water to save Sonic, who was thinking as he sank further down into the depths of the sea about what nobody else knew.

He wasn't exactly happy when Shadow came and woke him up. It wasn't usually Shadow who interrupted something the other hedgehog was doing, it was usually the other way around. He was having another dream filled with twisted desires of his anger, malice, and blood lust. It was enough to arouse the young hero at the thought of murdering Amy Rose, one of the animals that hang around him too much. She always looks through the drawers of his room, peeks in his diary, and jumps on him when he's sleeping, asking to stay the night with him just so she could be with him for another few hours. Luckily, Sonic had burned that diary after Amy had gotten into it. It had nothing about the power that had returned to him, and it certainly didn't contain any of his more recent cravings. The voice in his head has been talking to him. This time, this voice wasn't the one that was supposed to tell you what was right. It was telling him that she had to die. At first, these thoughts were considered horrible to him. He kept having these thoughts, until one night, one of his dreams of running to who knows where and being happy and free, was ended when he woke up to find a familiar golden hedgehog in front of him. He was shocked to see this hedgehog. It was none other than Evil Super Sonic. He thought that Super had been locked away, and was out of hi life for good, but he has returned years later with a plan-a plan that would satisfy both of them. Sonic tried to hide under the covers. He wanted to say he was dreaming, but he knew it wasn't so. His nightmare had returned—and he was wide-awake. He shivered under the covers. "I'm not here to harm you." Super said. "You! You are the one talking to me in my head!" "You've got that right, blue. I came back because it's what you wanted. Stick with me, kid, and we can go places." Sonic came out from underneath the covers a little bit, and looked into Super's swirling red eyes. "I want nothing to do with you." Sonic lied. "You can't lie to me. I know what you want, Sonic. I'm your inner evil." "Y-you're not! I have no bad side of me! I thought Dark Super Sonic was my bad side... or even Scourge!" "No. I am. I am your only evil side. Dark only comes out when one of your friends is hurt, and Scourge isn't even considered one of your dark sides because he has a life of his own. He is not confound within you unlike Dark and I." "W-what happened to my good super side?" "I sent him where I have been the last few years. I'm going to leave him there to rot and die." Super said cruelly. "W-why?" "I want to be your only evil side for sure. I had to get rid of Dark and Super so I could have more than just a piece of you." Super then leaned in close to Sonic's ear. "I want the iwhole/i pie." he whispered. Sonic shuddered a bit. He felt like he was going to be raped-or possibly, bworse/b. "I won't let you have me!" Sonic didn't sound very confident. He let out a whimper. He felt weak in Super's presence. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you. You can't possibly fear yourself." Sonic was hugging his knees, wishing silently that Super would disappear from his bedroom. "I'll be inside of you but I won't take over your body. I won't come out unless you get near all seven chaos emeralds. You don't have to worry about stress bringing me out." "How is that possible?" "I did that in the past because I wanted to get out as often as possible. I didn't want to be tossed aside." "How is this worth it for me, Super? How can I trust you?" Sonic was starting to wonder whether or not he should let Super in to stay. "I don't want anyone asking questions. They'll see my eyes, and know that you've returned." Sonic said. "You won't have to worry about that. I can switch my eyes with Super Sonic to trick them, but the desire to kill will still be intact." Super switched his eyes with the real Super Sonic, and smirked. He got on the bed, and got close to Sonic. Sonic shrunk away from him, not wanting his own inner evil to commandeer his body just yet. "S-stay away from me!" Sonic begged. Super crushed his lips to Sonic's. Sonic's eyes went wide. He was scared, but it felt pretty good. He felt his body relax. Super took hold of Sonic's wrists, and slipped his tongue into Sonic's mouth. Sonic moaned at the new feeling, and pulled his hands away from Super, and wrapped his arms around Super, not wanting the pleasure to stop. Super wrapped his arms around Sonic, and ended the kiss. Sonic whimpered, wanting Super to continue. Super's eyes went back to the way they were before, swirling and threatening. "You're mine!" he said with a smirk. He got an opening, and commandeered Sonic's body. He was Sonic's only super side now. Sonic passed out.

Now, about two weeks after these events, Sonic ended up hanging out with Shadow, which lead to his current place in the water. He was still in thought, trying to avoid thoughts of wanting to kill Shadow and watch him bleed for almost drowning him, when he felt the ebony hedgehog's arms wrap around him. He came out of his thoughts, and felt Shadow pulling him back up to the surface. He was glad that Shadow hadn't noticed his change in behavior, or the fact that he was a little bit mad at him.

Shadow helped Sonic onto dry land. He was worried and making sure he was alright. "Sonic, are you ok?" Shadow asked. "I'm fine." Sonic answered. Sonic was confused to see the worry in Shadow's eyes. It was like an entirely different person was showing.

"Sonic..." Sonic could hear Super Sonic's voice echoing in his mind—wanting to come out...wanting to control his body. But Sonic refused. He kept trying to hold it back. "Sonic, you ok?" Shadow asked. Sonic snapped back into reality and almost forgot where he was.

Sonic couldn't help the shiver of delight that ran down his spine as Super started to fill his head full of pleasurable imagines of murder and the destruction of others. He tried to hide the want, but it was hard. Shadow saw Sonic shiver once. "I'm fine. Really. I'm just cold." Sonic half lied. He really was cold, but he felt the cravings coming over him again like in his dreams where his fantasies were wild and crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 2

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She'll upload the third chapter, I'll do the fourth, and so one and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

"If you say so." Shadow said. "But I'm still worried about you. I'm going to take you to my place. My treat." Shadow took Sonic in his arms and ran to his house.

Once he got inside, he placed Sonic in the bathroom, putting the shampoo and soap beside him. He gave him a pat on the head. "Now wash up." Shadow said, " I don't want you smelling like fish in my house, okay?" Once Shadow left, Sonic took off his gloves and shoes and stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water. As Sonic purred in delight, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Super Sonic's reflection on the shower floor where a puddle of water now was.

"S-Super!" "Missed me?" "You scared me! Don't do that! And I don't like being watched... when I'm... in this kind of place..." "I've seen you naked. I iam/i you. You have no reason to be embarrassed. It's stupid." "At least don't watch me from down there!" Sonic continued to look down at the floor were Super continued to smirk. "Fine. If you want, I'll come out of you for a while." "W-wait a minute! What do ya mean by that!" Super came out of his body and caught Sonic in his arms. The azure hedgehog felt a little bit dizzy. Sonic looked up to see Super staring at him. "Super? Could you at least switch with my good super side's eyes? Or at least not stare at me so hard?" Super sighed. "Fine." his swirling eyes were replaced with the less creepy eyes of Hero Super Sonic. Sonic was now able to look into his evil reflection's eyes without being creeped out as much. "Thanks." "Yeah, yeah. Cut the mush. You need to wash up before the water gets cold in here. Good thing you're taking a shower... I don't like being fully submerged in water." "Yeah, but the water's not deep enough to drown in a bathtub..." "I have my reasons for keeping out of the water. Just wash up already." "Ok." Sonic started rubbing soap into his fur. He quit washing himself a few seconds later and said. "I still hate being watched." he glared at Super a little bit. "Here." Super started washing Sonic's ears. "Huh?" Sonic started purring at the feeling. Super washed the rest of Sonic's body, then they both rinsed off. "Dry off before I return to your body again." "Why?" Sonic asked as he dried off. "I suggest wrapping that towel around your waist, too." "Why?" Sonic didn't get it around his waist enough before Super said, "Because there's one drawback." Sonic saw that Super's eyes were back to the way they were before. He went back to where he was inside of the blue hedgehog, and Sonic blacked out. He collapsed on the hard, tile floor. Shadow heard something fall to the ground, and he ran into the bathroom to find Sonic naked and passed out. His eyes couldn't help but look at a certain area on Sonic that was inappropriate for him to look. Super saw this from inside of Sonic, but did nothing. He didn't like Shadow looking there, but he kept silent from within the passed out hedgehog. He couldn't make Sonic's body do anything while he was passed out anyway. Plus, he had told Sonic that Sonic could stay in control in exception of the seven chaos emeralds, or if he wants to be taken over to kill someone—something he hasn't done yet.

Shadow blushed and snapped out of his thoughts as he knelt down to Sonic and dried him off. His attention kept gazing at that part at Sonic's lower body. Shadow blushed more and took his gaze off that spot as he carried the hedgehog into his bed and covered him with a blanket, waiting for him to wake up. 'God he looked so great...' Shadow thought. 'Imagine us together…' Shadow let out a sigh. 'It would be great. I just hope he's all right.'

Shadow looked at the hedgehog again to see Sonic shaking. He laid down next to Sonic and held him close. Sonic purred from feeling the warmth of Shadow's body, and fell into a comfortable, deep sleep. Shadow smiled and snuggled next to him, falling asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 3

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. spd243 will upload the fourth chapter, I'll do the fifth, and so one and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Sonic woke up a few hours later to find that it was not only nighttime, but Shadow was cuddled up next to him, and Sonic was still completely naked. Sonic blushed. 'Oh God... please tell me we didn't...' Sonic thought in horror. 'You didn't. I watched him put you in bed. He didn't even bother to put your gloves and shoes back on so your ibody parts/i would go away. That pervert.' Super said from within Sonic's body. 'Go put your shoes and gloves back on. I wanna ditch this place.' Sonic obeyed. Actually, he was only leaving because he was in no mood for perverts. He was mad at Shadow for being a pervert. He ran out the door as soon as soon as he wasn't naked. 'Come on, Sonic. Let's have a little ifun/i.' Super coaxed him. "Leave me be. I'm mad at you AND Shadow. Never make me faint while I'm undressed EVER AGAIN!" Sonic answered. 'I told you there were some drawbacks. Look, I'm sure there's someone we can take out your rage on.' "No. You'd end up killing the whole town if I let go for just a moment." 'It would feel isooo/i good, Sonic. Murder is like having an orgasm. You want more and more of it.' Sonic blushed at Super's words. "Show me." Sonic couldn't believe he was letting himself lose control and let Super take over. He had dreamed of killing someone before. Super took over his body, and took to the skies. He was high up, looking over the treetops, trying to find a good victim for them to obliterate. He saw a girl walking through the forest. "Fiona." He smirked. "She must die for what she did to us!" Super said. He was about to dive down at her. "No, Super!" Sonic held himself back. "Allow me!" Sonic said evilly. He dove down at Fiona. He started punching and kicking her. He shot lasers at her with his swirling eyes. She was burned and bleeding. The more he hit her, and the more blood that spilled from her body felt good to him. Areas of his body were splattered with her blood. He sank his teeth into her throat and listened to her scream. Her screams of agony only encouraged him to torture her more. He slashed her with his sharp claws, and ripped her body apart. He pounced on her and started drinking her delicious blood. Revenge really iis/i sweet. In her last dying breath, all she said weakly was, "Sonic..." Her eyes closed. She was gone. "You did some things I would have never thought of. I like that." Super said to Sonic. All Sonic did was smirk. "Let's do this again some time." Sonic said before he turned back into his regular self. He passed out from exhaustion. Super then came out of Sonic's body, picked Sonic up bridal style, and took to the skies once again, and started heading for home. Once they reached their destination, he laid Sonic down in his bed, and went back inside of Sonic's body for the second time that day. He didn't even bother to clean Sonic's body of the blood that spilled out from Fiona onto him. He just drifted off to sleep, knowing that Sonic was going to be out for several hours.

The next morning, Shadow woke up to find that Sonic wasn't by his side. He was about to panic, but calmed down, thinking that Sonic was on one of his regular runs. Shadow blushed at the thought of sleeping with Sonic naked. He hoped Sonic didn't get the wrong idea. Soon, Shadow went downstairs and poured himself a bowl of cereal, and turned on the TV.

{TV: Fiona Fox was found dead at the scene last night. Blood was splattered, and many bruises were shown. The problem is that no one knows who has done it. Investigators are still searching.}

Shadow was shocked to hear that Fiona Fox was dead. He knew that she was Scourge's old girlfriend. Who would kill her and why? Shadow finished his breakfast and ran outside to find some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 4

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload the fifth chapter, I'll do the sixth, and so one and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Sonic woke up when he saw the sunlight pouring in through his window. He saw that his bed sheets were covered in blood, and so was he. 'I need to clean up.' he thought as he remembered last night. He smirked. 'Best of all, nobody would even dare to guess it was you.' Super said to him from within his body. "You startled me!" 'Don't I always? Get used to me being here, alright?' "Yeah, yeah." Sonic stripped the sheets. He was glad he didn't have to wash his blue covers too. There was no trace of blood on them. He put them in the washing machine, and let them be washing. He went and got in the shower. He had thought about taking a bath, but he wanted Super to wash him again. He didn't care if he passed out after wards. "Hey, Super. I could use a hand or two." Sonic said. Super got the message, and came out of his body, and they started washing each other again. "It's nice to have an extra hand back there getting to the places I can't reach." Super continued to wash Sonic's back for him. "And I ilove/i what you do with your hands idown there/i..." Sonic blushed. Super couldn't help but blush himself as he continued to wash him. He then started washing him lower than his back...

Shadow kept looking around for clues and answers but hasn't found either. He was about to give up and go home, when something caught his eyes. A small patch of fur with blood on it. 'Sonic!' Shadow thought. Shadow dashed to Sonic's house, hoping that the blood and fur belonged to something or someone else—HOPING that Sonic wasn't in danger. He finally arrived and knocked on the door.

"Wow, that was the best shower EVER." Sonic said. "You're just saying that because I did more then just clean your certain area." Super said. They were both still naked. Sonic heard his door being knocked on. "Super, I gotta go answer the door. You stay up here. I can't pass out yet." "Sonic, you're still naked." Super tossed Sonic a towel. Sonic wrapped it tightly around his waist. He went down and answered the door. He saw Shadow standing there looking worried. "Shadow?" Sonic didn't know what to say really.

"Sonic, I found this patch of blue fur with some blood on it." Shadow said. "I was worried that it was yours, and I wanted to make sure you were ok." Sonic saw the worry in Shadow's eyes, but what could he say? "Ah!" Shadow grunted. Sonic was worried when Shadow held his ankle. It looked like Shadow was running for days non-stop.

"Shadow, I'm fine. Really I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get decent." Sonic said and walked back inside. Shadow followed him in. "Can I come in?" Shadow asked. 'Shoot...' Sonic thought. "Sure. Sit on the couch while I go get dressed." he couldn't make Shadow leave after he had worried him so much. But if Shadow were to see him passed out again, he'd still be worried-perhaps even more than how worried he was right now. 'Super,' Sonic sent a mental message to his super-self upstairs. 'Did something go wrong?' Super asked. 'No. Well, actually, yes, but don't overreact.' 'I'm listening.' 'I'm coming upstairs now. Shadow's here. He thought I got killed because there was a trace of my blue fur with blood on it from the place we killed Fiona.' 'No! You could get caught! Tell Shadow...' he started telling Sonic his plan. 'Great idea!' Sonic answered. Sonic quickly dried off and got dressed. He came back downstairs to find Shadow in a daze, sitting on his couch. He didn't know that Shadow was thinking perverted thoughts about the fact that he looked sexy with those water droplets rolling down his perfect body.


	5. Chapter 5

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 5

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. spd243 will upload the sixth chapter, I'll do the seventh, and so one and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

'Wow.… Sonic looked really hot.' Shadow thought. Shadow was still thinking about what it would be like if they were together. He could imagine them on the beach, going out on a date. It was making him feel tingly inside. Shadow soon snapped out of his thoughts and heard Sonic come downstairs. Shadow smiled as he looked at Sonic. "Sonic, are you sure you are ok?" Shadow asked.

'He's smiling?' Sonic thought. "Yeah, I'm cool. That blood you saw on that patch of fur, well, that fur was definitely mine. I was trying to save Fiona despite what she had done to me in the past. I didn't see the killer. I can only assume that Scourge finally got sick of her and decided to kill her." Sonic shrugged. He and Super were good at making up lies, and the perfect team.

Shadow relaxed knowing that he could let some of his worry aside. "Okay, Sonic." Shadow said. "But please be more careful." As Shadow was going to get up and leave, he turned around and looked at Sonic with a blush of embarrassment across his face. "Umm...Can I use your bathroom?" Shadow asked. " I just had three bowls of cereal and well...you get the picture."

"Oh sure, the bathroom is just upsta—" Sonic quit talking when he realized that if Shadow went upstairs, Shadow would see Evil Super Sonic, and he might find out what was going on. This wouldn't be a problem if the downstairs bathroom hadn't broken some time ago. "One moment." Sonic ran upstairs. "Super!" Sonic said in a panicked whisper. "What now?" Super whispered back. "He has to use the bathroom and the downstairs bathroom is broken so you need to hide under the bed!" "No! Just let me back into your body! It'd be easier for both of us!" "No! If I pass out again, Shadow will worry about me even more and think he needs to stick around me all the time!" "You're right. That would be annoying as hell..." Super then went and hid under the bed. There was no trace of Super anywhere. "Good..." Sonic ran back downstairs. "It's just upstairs. Be careful though. The floor is slippery because I just took a shower, so... yeah."

"Okay." Shadow said. "Thanks." Shadow went up the stairs and headed to the bathroom. As he positioned himself and started to pee, he was still thinking about the blood on Sonic's patch of fur he found. 'Could Sonic be right?' Shadow thought. 'I mean...did Scourge REALLY wanted to get rid of Fiona? Well...he does have lots of women, but something STILL doesn't add up...why would Scourge do it?' Shadow still kept thinking about it, and then something caught his eye again: a small puddle of blood on the floor next to the shower. Shadow finished peeing, washed his hands, and put his gloves back on as he examined the blood. It was the same as the one on Sonic's fur. 'Maybe he was saving her.' Shadow thought. 'Hmm... I have to get answers...but that means staying with Sonic to do so.' Shadow thought of a plan and came out of the bathroom, pretending to limp. Sonic saw Shadow limping, which made him worried.

"Hey, what happened? Are you alright?" Sonic asked and helped Shadow over to the couch. 'How much longer is he going to be here? Super can't stay under the bed forever.' Sonic thought to himself. He didn't know that Super was listening in on his thoughts. 'Just get on with it! Get him out of here already!' Super said to Sonic in a mental message.

"I think so." Shadow said." I just sprained my ankle from running errands today..." Shadow goes to stand up and leave while still looking a bit in pain. "I-I'll be fine—ouch!" Shadow said as he limped to the door, hoping that this plan worked. Sonic became concerned, as he knew that it was a BAD idea to walk on a sprained ankle. Sonic stepped in front of the door. "Wh-What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

Sonic sighed. "You need to stay off that ankle of yours. Come sit down." He helped Shadow back over to the couch. 'What the HELL are you doing!' Super yelled in Sonic's mind. 'Shut up! He needs to stay off that ankle! He got hurt! He's been concerned about me, so I won't give him the cold shoulder.' 'And to think I thought you were as cold hearted as I was for a moment.' Super growled. 'Quiet, you.' Sonic growled back. He sat down next to Shadow.

"Thanks Sonic." Shadow said. "This is really nice of you." Sonic smiled and pet Shadow's head. Shadow instantly relaxed, for that was one of Shadow's sweet spots. Shadow wagged his tail and purred as he cuddled into Sonic like a cat would do. 'Yeah...that's the spot.' Shadow thought as he became drowsy and his eyes started to droop.

'Maybe he'll fall asleep, and I can take him to his house... then I can come back here and let Super back inside of me...'


	6. Chapter 6

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 6

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload the seventh chapter, I'll do the eighth, and so one and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Shadow closed his eyes and fell asleep. As Sonic picked him up and was about to head out the door, Shadow started to shake and shiver as if he were having a nightmare. "N-No.… p-please don't leave me there." Shadow sounded frightened in his sleep. "I-I don't want to be a-alone…." Sonic felt worried and wondered if Shadow's been having nightmares recently.

'Is it really right to take him home like this?' Sonic thought worriedly. 'If you insist upon keeping him here right now, then you may want to go ahead and set him down.' Super said to Sonic mentally. "Wait... what?" he saw Super running quickly down the stairs. "AHH!" he tossed Shadow over at the couch, and Super went back inside of his body. He passed out with a thump on the floor, which woke Shadow from his nightmare.

Shadow got up sweating, panting and shaking a bit from his nightmare. 'J-Just a bad d-dream...' Shadow thought. 'Th-That's all.' Shadow shook his head and turned around to become even more worried as he saw Sonic on the ground unconscious. Shadow picked Sonic up, went upstairs, and placed Sonic in bed as he covered him up with the bed sheets. "This is the second time you've passed out, Sonic." Shadow said. "This is my second time with a nightmare." Shadow let out a sigh and sat on the chair. He closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep. Shadow wanted to make sure Sonic was okay, but Super thought Shadow was asleep.

'If only Sonic wouldn't be out for a few hours... when he gets used to me coming and going, maybe he won't pass out anymore...' Super thought. 'Damn it! Why won't this hedgehog leave!'

Shadow no longer to stayed awake. Shadow fell back asleep only to having another nightmare. He could see himself running away from something, but didn't know what it was. He was almost at the escape, but the dream got worse as the dark figure grabbed him. Shadow began to shake, whimper, and curl up in his sleep. He kept muttering things like, "Please don't..." and, "St-stop." It was frightening the poor black hedgehog.

'He's still here. Damn...' Super thought angrily. He wanted Shadow to leave. How could Sonic wake up though? Super saw that Sonic was having a typical everyday dream. Sonic was running to nowhere, and he loved every single moment of it. He kept speeding up, and speeding up, and speeding up until-CRASH! He crashed into Super. Super didn't fall over though. Only Sonic did. Super picked "Dream Sonic" up, and shook his shoulders. "WAKE UP!" Sonic woke up in real life. "Aw, Super... even in my dreams?" Sonic asked out loud. 'Sorry...' Super answered from within Sonic. Sonic looked over at Shadow who was having a nightmare again. 'What's wrong with him?' Sonic thought. 'He must be having a nightmare. Ask him what it's about.' Super answered. 'Why do you suddenly care?' 'Because I know you're not going to kick him out and you're going to do the iright/i thing. Just do it already!' Super growled. Sonic went over and lightly shook Shadow's shoulder. "Shadow, wake up. Are you alright?" he asked.

Shadow didn't respond. All he did was shake and curl up more. In Shadow's dream, the dark creature start to torture him, making him bleed and burn and all other things that were intensely painful. Shadow whimper and did something that made Sonic worried the most. Shadow coughed up some blood. Sonic desperately shook Shadow and kept yelling to wake up, but nothing was working. He wouldn't wake up.

"Damn it, Shadow! Wake up! PLEASE!" Sonic begged. 'Let me handle this!' Super said. He took over Sonic, and jumped into Shadow, looking into Shadow's dream. Super grabbed Dream Shadow and pulled him away from the creature. 'You take over now Sonic. I don't need to kill anyone right now. Unless... it's what you want.' Super said. Super's eyes turned into Hero Super Sonic's eyes, and Sonic took over. It was him speaking.


	7. Chapter 7

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 7

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. spd243 will upload the eighth chapter, I'll do the ninth, and so one and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Shadow woke up panting and sweating like before. This nightmare was just making him scared senseless. "Shadow, are you okay?" Sonic asked worriedly. "What happened in your dream?" Shadow looked to see it was Sonic. He felt so embarrassed that he was acting like a scared child in front of him, but he had to get the nightmare off his chest. "I'm okay." Shadow's voice was a bit shaky. "In my dream...I-I was running down a dark hallway… running from something that was chasing me. The creature grabbed me and started to torture me intensely...I was struggling and screaming." "Who was this creature, Shadow?" Sonic asked. "I didn't see the creature's full appearance, but it had this maniacal laugh and blood-thirsty roar. The only thing that I did see was the creature's red, spiraling eyes.

'That's me!' Super and Sonic thought in sync. "I-it's going to be alright, Shadow." Sonic hugged the ebony hedgehog. 'I don't want you to touch Shadow. Leave him be!' Sonic talked to Super though his thoughts once again. 'I'm not making any promises. I iwasn't/i the one who gave him that dream!' Super swore. "Shadow, how many times have you had this dream? When did these nightmares start?"

"For a week so far," Shadow said, "I don't know why though." Shadow, purred again as Sonic scratched behind his ears. He liked it when he did that. Shadow felt that being petted calmed him and made him forget about the nightmare. "Sorry for scaring you." Shadow said, "Heh...I feel like a frightened child." Shadow blushed in embarrassment.

"It's alright. It certainly does sound scary." Sonic said as he kept scratching Shadow's ears. He pulled Shadow into a warm embrace, and he relaxed more. 'I can't believe he's been dreaming about me when he doesn't even KNOW me...' Super said through Sonic's thoughts. Sonic ignored Super, and asked Shadow, "Is the creature dark colored, or golden and bright, but kind of rugged at the same time?"

"The creature is rugged." Shadow purred. "Dark colored of course, but golden and bright...I don't think it was bright." Shadow eyes began to droop, but Shadow kept staying awake because he feared the nightmares he's been having. "Do you have any idea what the creature could be?"

'He's confusing me... he sounds like he's trying to cross Dark and I...' Super thought. ' 'No kidding...' Sonic answered Super. "Beats me..." Sonic lied and shrugged.

"Thanks for being concerned." Shadow said. "Usually I'm by myself when it comes to dealing with things like this." It was true though. The only time anyone has ever been concerned about Shadow was Maria, but that was fifty years ago.

"No problem, Shads. You can always come to me for comfort." Shadow rubbed Shadow's lower back with one hand, and continued on his ears with the other. "Was the creature glowing a little bit, but not brightly? You know, dark colored, but with a golden aura around it?" Sonic asked. He wanted to imagine it, and see if it really was a cross between Evil Super Sonic, and Dark Super Sonic.

"Yeah...that's what I saw from my nightmares." Shadow said. 'Why would I dream about that creature?' Shadow wondered. Could it be that it was something from his past or nearby future? All of it was confusing to him.

'Yeah that's a cross between Dark and I...' Super said. "Hmm..." Sonic had nothing more to say. He could only wonder why Shadow was dreaming of Dark and Super as one


	8. Chapter 8

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 8

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload the ninth chapter, I'll do the tenth, and so one and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

(Until I say so, this is another note that I'll have to add in here because my rp partner isn't able to upload chapters right now, so I was told that it was ok to upload the next chapters.)

As Sonic continued to pet Shadow's head, Shadow yawned and snuggled closer to Sonic as he fell back asleep. Shadow felt so safe and relaxed. He didn't have the nightmare this time, instead, he dreamt of him and Sonic hanging out in a meadow gazing into each other's eyes. A dream come true for Shadow. Sonic smiled and placed Shadow on the bed as he continued to stroke his fur.

"I hope you have sweet dreams, Shadow." Sonic said softly before he left the room.

Sonic went downstairs and wondered about Shadow's nightmare-why did he see the creature and why was he visioning it? It was so strange and unusual...soon out the window he looked out to see a familiar pink hedgehog. "SONIC!" Amy Rose shouted.

Sonic felt his heart stop for a moment. She had really startled him! Then again, he should be used to her crazy antics by now. He didn't want to let her in, so he just walked away from the window.

As Amy went the other way, Sonic suddenly had the urge to pee. He quickly ran into the bathroom and positioned himself as he peed.

Shadow had started dreaming bad dreams again. Sonic had relaxed him, but once Sonic left the room, the nightmares returned. He whimpered in his sleep. Sonic quickly finished what he was doing, washed his hands, then walked into his bedroom. He saw Shadow hugging his knees and whimpering.

Sonic felt bad for having these nightmares-he didn't understand why Shadow kept having them. Soon Sonic lied next to Shadow and held him close. "P-please stop.…" Shadow muttered in his sleep.

'What can we do about it anyway? Why should we care so much?' Super asked Sonic. 'Because he's my friend and rival. Kind of like Knuckles, only Shadow's more fun to around. And plus, he needs me now more than ever.' 'Why don't we just put him out of his misery? I'm isure/i he'd be grateful.' 'No, Super! I will NOT kill Shadow! I'll only do it if he asks.'

Shadow suddenly snuggles into Sonic's chest—it shocked Sonic, but made him blush. Sonic looked at Shadow's furry body—Shadow's body was so soft it made Sonic want to cuddle him even more. Sonic petted Shadow's head and kept him close, Shadow in return purred and wagged his tail, and calmed so much that Shadow stopped whimpering. 'Could it be that with me near him, his nightmares go away?' Sonic thought.

'You're not going to keep him here... are you?' Super asked. 'I can't keep him with me forever, but maybe while he's asleep, I can take him home and pet him, and then speed out the door.' Sonic thought back.

'I hope so...' Super thought. Shadow purred and snuggled closer to Sonic, feeling the warmth of his body and happy to have him so close to him.

'He's kinda cute when he's purring like this...' Sonic thought. 'Don't let him get to you with his fake cuteness act! Get him out of here already!' Super growled. 'Alright, alright...' Sonic rolled his eyes. He picked Shadow up and carried him bridal style all the way back to Shadow's house. He laid Shadow down in his bed, and ran quickly out of the house. He didn't want to get sucked back into cuddling Shadow because of pity.


	9. Chapter 9

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 9

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. spd243 will upload the ninth chapter, I'll do the tenth, and so one and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

(Until I say so, this is another note that I'll have to add in here because my rp partner isn't able to upload chapters right now, so I was told that it was ok to upload the next chapters.)

As Sonic continued to run back home a pink hedgehog tackled him and gave Sonic one of her famous hugs. "Oh Sonic!" Amy said, "I knew I would find you!"

"AMY!" Sonic yelled. He wanted nothing to do with her. 'I have a plan, but it involves something that neither of us want to do. After this, you'll be rid of her forever. You'll just have to endure a little bit of hell.' Super said. 'You don't mean...' Sonic answered. Sonic sighed and asked unhappily. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" she failed to notice how unhappy Sonic was.

'Am I dreaming?' Amy thought. She was excited and couldn't believe Sonic asked her out on a date. "YES!" Amy shouted happily as she hugged Sonic.

'Aw, hell... why me?' Sonic thought. 'It'll be over soon. Just take her somewhere fancy, then when we can't stand her anymore, we'll take her out back, and murder her.' Super said. Sonic smirked, but Amy didn't see. She didn't know what was going to happen to her.

By now, he had already told her where they were going on a date to. Sonic got dressed in a suit, and took her to a restaurant with such a crazy name, that that's what everyone called it. "The Crazy Name".

"This is such a lovely place, right Sonic?" Amy asked. "Yep." Sonic lied. Amy kept staring into Sonic's emerald eyes-wondering if Sonic has more planned than a date. She sighed happily in her dreamy thoughts.

Meanwhile, Shadow got up from bed and walked outside to get some fresh air and relax— especially after having nightmares constantly. He didn't know he was near the restaurant that Sonic and Amy were in—and Sonic and Super were getting annoyed.

'That pink thing just WON'T SHUT UP!' Super yelled. 'SUPER! Don't yell! It sounds like you're yelling in my ear with you yelling in my head!' 'Sorry...' Amy really wouldn't shut up. She kept on talking about everything that boys don't care about, but she was blissfully unaware that Sonic was about ready to rip that ugly, pink head off her shoulders.

After hours of listening to Amy, Sonic got annoyed to the point where he couldn't stand it any longer. "Hey, Amy...I have a special surprise." Sonic said as he blindfolded her. "Ok." Amy said happily. Shadow quickly hid in the shadows as he saw Sonic take out a blindfolded Amy. 'What is he doing?' Shadow thought as he quietly watched.

She had no idea what was coming to her. 'Oh yes... I've been waiting for this moment all my life!' Sonic thought. 'Oh, this is too rich! Shall we?' Super asked. 'Let's shall!' he let Evil Super Sonic take over his body. Shadow saw Super's swirling red eyes and gasped. He was too frightened to stick around. He ran away from the scene quickly. 'He killed Fiona! And he knew what was going to kill me in my nightmares! And now, he's about to kill Amy too! Sonic, why?' Shadow thought as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Shadow ran home and locked his door, closed his window and ran into his room—he jumped into bed, and stayed under the covers. 'Sonic's the monster….' Shadow thought frightened. 'Why?' Shadow cried and shook with fear, fearing that Sonic might come—but soon, Shadow cried himself to sleep.

"Say goodnight, iAmy Rose/i." he said her name with such poison that she became frightened. "Sonic, what are you-" she started to say as she peeked out from underneath the blindfold. She screamed when she saw the swirly-eyed demon flying straight at her, ready to kill her. The last thing that anyone heard he say was the scream she had let out. He killed her even faster and more deadly than he had killed Fiona. Her head had been ripped off of her shoulders, and her heart was ripped out of her chest and crushed by Super's hands, and ripped by his claws. She was about as dead as she could get. A butler opened the door and saw the bloody mess of a girl that he could hardly tell was Amy. "I will call the authorities!" he said. "Looks like you'll have to die too! Too ibad/i for you!" Super launched himself at his next victim.


	10. Chapter 10

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 10

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload the eleventh chapter, I'll do the twelfth, and so one and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

(Until I say so, this is another note that I'll have to add in here because my rp partner isn't able to upload chapters right now, so I was told that it was ok to upload the next chapters.)

The next morning Shadow yawned and stretched—almost as if he had a comfortable nap. Shadow ran outside for a morning stroll when he bumped into someone. He looked to see it who it was. He saw Sonic, and Shadow's face instantly paled. His heart was beating fast and he was frightened—and Sonic noticed this.

"Hey, Shads. What's up?" Sonic frowned when he noticed the look on Shadow's face. 'He seems to be acting like he knows more than he should... do you suppose that—' 'No, Super, of course not. He couldn't know that you and I went on a killing spree last night.' Sonic answered. He remembered last night. It was filled with blood and pleasure—pleasure in more ways than one. The things Super and Sonic had done after their killing spree of everyone in the restaurant was despicable, but so was killing innocent people, so why should they care? It had to have been the best day of Sonic's life. They had cleaned up the evidence well this time too. There was no blue fur left around. "Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Umm...I-I'm fine," Shadow said nervously. "I..." "Did you have those nightmares again?" Sonic asked. Shadow knew that the nightmares were about him and Super Sonic. He knew that if he told Sonic, he could get killed. "Yeah...but they've have been going away now," Shadow lied. "Thanks to your comfort and concern of course."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty jumpy." Sonic was unconvinced.

"I-I'm not j-jumpy," Shadow said nervously, "I-I just saw some huge spiders." It was true though Shadow I'd in fact fear spiders. "It's s-still creeping me out." Shadow lied.

"Hmm, where do you see them?" Sonic asked. He had a feeling Shadow was lying. "Sonic!" a voice called out. Shadow and Sonic looked behind them to see that Sonic's best friend Miles Tails Prower was flying over to them with his twin tails. "Yo, Tails. What's up?" Sonic smiled at his two-tailed friend. "There have been murders around Mobius! And one of the victims was Amy!" Tails said. He was panting. It sounded like he was in a real panic. "It'll be alright, Tails." Sonic ruffled Tails' bangs. "B-but—" "It'll be ijust/i fine." Sonic said. He was smiling as if nothing had happened. He acted as if he didn't have a conscience.

'I know he did it!' Shadow thought, 'I know Sonic killed Amy!' Shadow shook his head and returned his gaze to Tails. "Whoever this murderer is," Shadow said. "He knows how to clean up the messes he's made." When Sonic and Super heard Shadow say that, something didn't feel right and Sonic needed to find out.

Sonic looked Shadow right in the eyes. Shadow seemed to bore holes through him-staring into his very soul. "What could you ipossibly/i mean by that?" Sonic's words a slight sound of malice to them. 'Super... let me talk... we don't know what Shadow could do.' 'Please. I could take him down with both my swirling eyes shut.' Super said haughtily.

"I'm just saying that this murderer is very good." Shadow replied. "Well...bye—" "Oh no you don't," Sonic said. "We are going to solve this together." "W-we are?" Shadow said nervously. Sonic said later to Tails, and brought Shadow home with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 11

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. spd243 will upload the twelfth chapter, I'll do the thirteenth, and so one and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

(Until I say so, this is another note that I'll have to add in here because my rp partner isn't able to upload chapters right now, so I was told that it was ok to upload the next chapters.)

Sonic locked the door. "What do you know? What did you isee/i?" Sonic sounded angry. It was hard for Shadow not to let out a whimper. He was worried about what was going to happen to him.

"I-I d-didn't see a-anything," Shadow said in fright, "I-I d-don't know anything." Sonic noticed the fear in Shadow's voice he also heard a trickling sound as Shadow wet himself. Sonic had to find a way to get Shadow to talk, but how?

"Of icourse/i you didn't." Sonic's expression changed to a seductive look. 'Sonic, what are you thinking?' Super asked. Sonic ignored the killer inside of him, and got closer to Shadow until Shadow's back hit the wall behind him. He tilted Shadow's chin up so Shadow's ruby red, frightened eyes met his emerald green, seductive eyes. "And you didn't isee/i anything either, is that right?" Sonic whispered in Shadow's ear, making him shiver.

"Th-that's right," Shadow answered, "I-I didn't see anything." Shadow was nervous of what Sonic was planning. He kept staring at Sonic's emerald eyes. It was almost as if Sonic wanted something—a something that Shadow might want too.

"Hmph. I knew you wouldn't talk, but I have my ways of convincing others." Sonic pulled Shadow into a forceful, yet pleasurable kiss. Shadow's eyes widened. He was happy, scared, confused, and excited all at once. He couldn't decide whether this was his dream come true, or if it was going to be a nightmare. Sonic was kissing him, but Shadow could only wonder to himself about whether or not the monster inside of him was making Sonic kiss him.

He had no idea though. Super Sonic was burning with anger and hatred inside of Sonic. Sonic ignored his loud screaming from inside of him, and proceeded to slip his tongue into Shadow's mouth now that Shadow wasn't struggling. Super left Sonic's body, and went upstairs to do something important. He wrote a note to Sonic, and left it on Sonic's pillow. He flew out the window, and high enough to where he would be unseen by any of the Mobians below.

Shadow moaned and purred with pleasure while wagging his tail happily. As Sonic noticed Shadow starting to relax, he asked the question again.

"Shadow, what did you see? What do you know? Tell me, or I won't kiss you like that iagain/i." Sonic said. Then he noticed the emptiness and quietness inside of his body. 'Super?' he asked. There was no answer. 'Where'd he go?' he thought. Then he returned his attention to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow felt so happy when Sonic kissed him-he wanted Sonic to kiss him some more. "I saw you smirking evilly at Amy," Shadow replied as tears fell down his face, "Y-You killed her and F-Fiona...why?" Shadow couldn't hold it back-he started crying.

Sonic wasn't falling for Shadow's tears like he used to, but he wasn't going to kill him. If Super were inside of him right now, Shadow probably wouldn't stand a chance. But with it just being Sonic, Shadow got a lucky break. "Because I could." that answer made Shadow stop crying and look up at Sonic. He was shocked. "Fiona left me for Scourge. It broke my heart. She betrayed all of the freedom fighters, and slapped my best friend for no reason. She was asking to die that very day, and if it hadn't been for her precious iboyfriend/i, her blood would have reached all the places of the forest the way I could have killed her. As for Amy, don't even get me started! She's the most annoying brat I've ever met. She thought I was her boyfriend this whole time and she didn't know what I really wanted! I tried to convince her several times before so I would never reach this point, but then I caved when Super walked back into my life. He helped me to kill her even worse then I killed Fiona, and I've never slept better." Sonic smirked.

Shadow's sadness was replaced with anger, how could Sonic say that? "You killed innocent Mobians, Sonic!" Shadow said, "Even though they might have annoyed you or hurt you, there is no need to kill them! Don't you see Super is turning into a murderer!"

"And? Your point iis/i? I'm perfectly fine with the way I am now. It's not like I need anyone's iapproval/i. This is bmy/b business, Shadow. Not yours."


	12. Chapter 12

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 12

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload the thirteenth chapter, I'll do the fourteenth, and so one and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

(Until I say so, this is another note that I'll have to add in here because my rp partner isn't able to upload chapters right now, so I was told that it was ok to upload the next chapters.)

"Fine." Shadow said. "I need a bath." Shadow did smell like urine since he wet himself earlier. Shadow went into the bathroom and turned on the water. He put in some bubbles because he wanted a bubble bath, and took off his gloves and shoes. He stepped into the tub.

Sonic let out an annoyed sigh. "I wonder where Super went…." he said to himself. He walked upstairs to see if Super had gone up to his room, but there was no sign of him. He read the note that Super had left on his pillow. "Sonic, I'm leaving for awhile to take care of some things. No, I won't kill anyone. That's something you and I do together. It wouldn't be as fun without you there with me. I love how your ways of killing are creative. Mine aren't as great. See you later! You'll be surprised when I return." Sonic read aloud. "Surprised? Is he getting me a present? Well, I guess my past goodness has rubbed off on him. How nice." Sonic smiled to himself.

Shadow was ready to sit in the bathtub thinking about what Sonic said. "How could Sonic love to kill?" Shadow asked himself, "It's not like him at all." Shadow sighed. As he started to sit in the bathtub, he slipped and hit his head, causing his whole body to submerge underwater and blood flowed a bit from his head as he went unconscious. Sonic heard the noise.

Sonic, in a panic, burst into that room to find Shadow's head completely underwater, and his eyes closed. He pulled Shadow's head out of the water. "Shadow? Shadow!" he said. He panicked even more when he saw that Shadow was bleeding. He dried Shadow off right away, and laid him on his bed. He went to get some bandages to wrap Shadow's head with. When he came back, his eyes drifted down to a certain area. He blushed deeply. 'He's huge! Omigosh, Sonic! Don't look there!' Sonic thought. He remembered waking up naked next to Shadow. "I guess he couldn't resist when it was me... well, it wouldn't hurt!" Sonic thought. He knew that a great way to get Shadow back would be to sleep next to him naked as well. He also thought it would be fun. He quickly, yet gently, wrapped Shadow head in the long, white bandage, and then he undressed. He covered Shadow up, and snuggled up to the naked ebony hedgehog. "He looks so peaceful." Sonic whispered to himself. He felt weird that Super wasn't saying anything. He knew his Super side wouldn't be back for a while, but it still bothered him. He cuddled closer to Shadow, enjoying the warmth of his body. He felt Shadow's "stuff" against his "stuff" and he blushed. He snuggled closer, and fell asleep.

The next morning Shadow woke up and yelled as his head throbbed a bit. He rubbed his eyes and suddenly felt weird. Shadow looked under the covers and blushed beet red. He couldn't believe he slept naked with Sonic. He started panicking and thinking if they did 'it'. Shadow tried to quietly get out of bed, but a rush of dizziness caused him to fall face first to the floor and yelp loudly in pain.

Sonic woke up and looked down at Shadow on the floor. "Are you alright?" he asked. His eyes couldn't help but look down at Shadow's "stuff" and his naked backside. 'Mmm... he has a nice tight—' Shadow started talking to the azure hedgehog, interrupting Sonic's perverted thoughts.

"I'm ok," Shadow said, "Thanks for asking." Shadow sat up-with his front facing Sonic. Sonic kept blushing as he kept looking at Shadow's one spot. Shadow blushed too as he tried to stand up again, but the dizziness struck him again and cause Shadow to fall on his head. "Owwww!" Shadow screamed in pain.

"Damn, Shadow! You must've really lost a lot of blood! How'd you get injured last night?" Sonic asked. He tried to direct his attention away from Shadow's lower body parts.


	13. Chapter 13

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 13

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. spd243 will upload the fourteenth chapter, I'll do the fifteenth, and so one and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

(Until I say so, this is another note that I'll have to add in here because my rp partner isn't able to upload chapters right now, so I was told that it was ok to upload the next chapters.)

"I-I was trying to get into the bathtub, but I slipped." Shadow said. "I'm a klutz." Shadow sat up and groaned in pain a bit. Sonic immediately went to his side to help Shadow.

"Gee..." Sonic helped Shadow up to sit back on the bed. His eyes looked down for a moment. 'Look up, damn you!' Sonic yelled at himself mentally.

Shadow blushed as he noticed where Sonic was looking at, but suddenly purred. Sonic was confused as to why Shadow was purring until he saw his hand was on Shadow's "stuff". Shadow moaned and wagged his tail.

Sonic turned crimson. He did that on accident. But now, he was tempted to see the reaction on Shadow's face. He started to rub it slowly.

Shadow blushed beet red and he purred more. He liked what Sonic was doing. It made him feel at ease. Soon, Shadow let out a moan of pleasure.

Sonic smirked. This reaction was pleasing to him. He started to rub a little bit faster, giving a little squeeze to it every once in a while to make Shadow gasp.

'God that feels good,' Shadow thought. 'It just feels so great...please keep going Sonic.' Feeling more strokes and rubs, Shadow moaned some more and he wrapped his arms around Sonic.

Shadow was now in Sonic's lap, moaning as Sonic rubbed him harder and faster. Shadow had never been touched down there by anyone but himself. He had never rubbed himself like Sonic was rubbing him either, and it was amazing.

Shadow purred and moaned some more as the urge grew. Soon that urge couldn't hold it in and Shadow released into Sonic's lap. "S-Sorry." Shadow said as he lowered his ears and blushed.

"It's ok." Sonic kissed Shadow's cheek. "I had fun doing this for you." he stood up and got a towel for both of them. "If you wipe yourself off and get decent, we could go have some fun. Super took a field day, so he won't be here for a while. I'm free." Sonic said as he wiped himself off. He was subtlety asking Shadow on a date.

"Sure!" Shadow said as he wiped himself too. "Ok!" Shadow put on the gloves and shoes as he went to Sonic's side. "Ok! Let's go!" Shadow said.

"I thought you'd say that." Sonic said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 14

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload the fifteenth chapter, I'll do the sixteenth, and so on and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Shadow smiled and quickly blushed when Sonic grabbed his hand. Whatever Sonic had planned, Shadow was excited to see.

It didn't take them long to get to their destination. Sonic sat down in front of a lake, and pat the grass next to him, signaling for Shadow to come and sit beside him. "I have nothing planned out for today. I just thought we'd relax. It's something I don't really do, ya know? I've never really stopped for a long enough time to enjoy the scenery. It's really quite nice." Sonic said with a smile. He was staring out at the seemingly purple-colored mountains in the distance. "I once ran over those mountains thinking they had another side to them. I just ended up running over them and all the way back here. I felt kind of silly that day." Sonic picked up a flat stone, and skipped it on the calm water. It skipped three times before it sunk.

"Its really beautiful here." Shadow said, "I love this place."

"Yeah, it is. It's like the terrible things in the world never found this place, and we have. It's so peaceful." Sonic put his arm around Shadow.

Shadow blushed as he looked at Sonic. "Wanna go for a swim?" Shadow asked. "I have swimming trunks."

Sonic felt nervous right then and there. "Well, Super said something about him being in the water isn't good, but I suppose if we find the shallow end... oh who am I kidding! I can't swim, Shadow, and you know it! There's no way that there's a shallow end here!" Sonic cursed the fact that he couldn't swim. He used to be able to swim when he was younger. What had changed?

"Well, maybe you can't swim because you have too much on you." Shadow smirked, "Take off your shoes and I'll teach you."

"Too much on me? I only wear gloves and shoes! Wait, what? But if I take off my shoes, I'll almost be..." Sonic gulped mid sentence. "Naked..."

"Then I will help you out." Shadow said as he threw swimming trunks at Sonic. "Put these on and take of your other clothes."

"And, ihow/i is it that you happen to have these on hand?" Sonic asked as he went behind a tree to get dressed.

"I'm always prepared, Sonic." Shadow smirked, "And why are you dressing behind a tree? Shy maybe?" Shadow chuckled while Sonic blushed.

Sonic blushed shamefully. "Just because we saw each other at least twice naked doesn't mean it's right..." Sonic said as he pulled on the swimming trunks. He walked over to Shadow who was also dressed in swimming trunks. They both were not wearing their gloves or shoes. "I feel so light without my shoes on—HEY! Wait a minute! Is my shoes what always made me drown! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Sonic yelled when he realized his stupidity.

"Told ya so," Shadow said, "Now step into the water...I'll be by your side."


	15. Chapter 15

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 15

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. spd243 will upload the sixteenth chapter, I'll do the seventeenth, and so on and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Sonic only found himself sitting down on the grass near the water, and sticking his feet in. He didn't want to get in the water.

Shadow chuckled and grabbed Sonic's hand. "Lets go in." Shadow smirked and started to lead Sonic into the water.

Sonic whimpered and tried to pull away. Shadow chuckled as he saw that it was Sonic who was now acting like the uke, and he was being the tough one again. Shadow managed to pull Sonic into the water. Sonic was gripping onto Shadow hard, but Shadow didn't mind. He just had to wait until Sonic got comfortable.

"Come on Sonic." Shadow smiled. "It's not that bad. Just relax."

Sonic's head laid against Shadow's chest. Shadow stroked his quills so he would relax, and he felt a lot better. In fact, he felt like he was floating-in more ways than one.

Shadow smirked as he saw that Sonic was relaxing. "Ok, now stay still." Shadow smirked and went underwater while Sonic stayed on the surface of the water.

Sonic was confused. He was actually floating. 'Sometimes I feel this way around him... maybe that's why...'

While Sonic was distracted, Shadow quietly slipped off Sonic's trunks and hid them. He blushed and looked at Sonic's "stuff", then he came up for air. "Hi, Sonic." Shadow said. "You ok?"

"Yeah... but I feel kinda odd..." Sonic felt down for his shorts to see what was wrong, and he found that they were gone. "Ahh!" Sonic tried to hide his nakedness. "You perv!"

Shadow smirked cause he hid Sonic's gloves and shoes too. "I know," Shadow said as he puts Sonic on his shoulders. "But you look gorgeous."

Sonic blushed all over. "Good God, Shadow!" Sonic then splashed Shadow, and it turned into a huge water fight.

"It's on!" Shadow shouted as he splashed Sonic. They both continued to splash each other till they were both worn out. Shadow got out of the water and brought Sonic out too. Sonic was still nude.

Shadow gazed naughtily down at Sonic's "stuff", and Sonic growled angrily and hid himself. "Like I said, it's not right. It wasn't right the first time, the second time, and it's not right now."


	16. Chapter 16

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 16

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload the seventeenth chapter, I'll do the eighteenth, and so on and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

"Sure." Shadow smirked as he began to rub Sonic's stuff.

Sonic let out a loud gasp. His cheeks were strawberry red now. "Oh God yes…." Sonic moaned.

Shadow smirked as he heard Sonic moaning. "Like this huh?" Shadow said with a seductive voice. "Then you'll love this." Shadow leaned closer and kissed Sonic on the lips-wrapping his tongue around Sonic's while rubbing Sonic's stuff at the same time.

'Oh dear God that's amazing!' Sonic thought as they kissed each other passionately. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, finding every sweet spot that was possible in their hot, moist caverns. Sonic didn't want to be the uke. It was too demeaning for him. Instead, he pinned Shadow to the grassy ground while they kissed, and Shadow ended up wrapping both arms around him. Sonic felt less desperate now that Shadow had stopped rubbing him. He felt down to Shadow's backside, and started rubbing Shadow's entrance in a teasing fashion. Shadow moaned like he was in heat like the first time Sonic had rubbed him, and then Sonic stopped. Shadow was still panting from the kiss. Sonic had a sexy, dominant look on his face. "Just because you can touch me, doesn't mean that you're going to be on top when we do this." Sonic said before he dove back into another amazing kiss with the ebony hedgehog. Shadow took his shorts off, and Sonic tossed them behind him. They both started rubbing each other at the same time as they kissed, trying to see who could make the other moan louder. Sonic and Shadow are both competitive, so things started getting interesting.

Shadow loved every second of it. Shadow soon purred and smirked as he rubbed his "stuff" on Sonic's "stuff"—then he kissed even deeper.

They were in a heated and passionate battle for dominance. Sonic growled with pleasure as he and Shadow continued to grind on each other's hips. Sonic got another idea. He knew a good way to make Shadow give in first. He moved down below the waistline, and started to tease Shadow's erection.

Shadow felt Sonic tease his erection. Shadow desperately tried to hold a moan, but he couldn't and moaned loudly.

Sonic smirked as he took Shadow's erection as deep into his mouth as he could, and started to deep throat it. Shadow was moaning so loud that the authorities could probably hear, but Sonic didn't care. He wanted to ruthlessly pleasure Shadow. He continued to bob up and down on Shadow's erection, sucking as hard as he could, until Shadow finally let out his final scream of pleasure, and came out in his mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 17

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. She will upload the eighteenth chapter, I'll do the nineteenth, and so on and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

"Y-you're such a sneaky hedgehog." Shadow smirked as he purred. Suddenly, as things looked like they got better, cameras were flashing in front of them.

The two hedgehogs gasped. "We've been caught!" Sonic yelled. He took Shadow into his arms bridal style, not even bothering to get either of them dressed, and took off running. "TELL me you have your chaos emerald!"

"I left my emerald at your place." Shadow said. "Sorry." The cameras kept on flashing at the two nude hedgehogs—getting each and every picture.

Sonic started running at super sonic speed. Now, they were only a blur, and the cameras couldn't see them anymore. As Sonic rushed with Shadow still in his arms to his house, a bright yellow figure high in the sky watched the scene. "Dammit! This is unfair. I come back at just the right time to do what I've been wanting to do, and those bdamn/b camera people show up! I'll deal with them later. I don't care if I mentioned anything to Sonic about not killing without him. I clean up better then that hedgehog anyway." he flew back to where he was before to return the power that he had stolen, and told himself that he would use it another day.

Shadow felt the wind brush against his fur as Sonic went faster-but what made Shadow a little more nervous was Sonic's upset face. Shadow knew Sonic was worried about what the public would think...and Shadow was worried as well.

As soon as Sonic ran inside, he tossed Shadow aside. Luckily, Shadow has good reflexes, and he landed on his feet. Sonic closed, locked, and bolted the front door, and then he moved to the windows and locked them. He closed the blinds and the curtains so no one else would see them naked. Sonic wasn't in any way happy. He didn't want to talk to Shadow. He wanted to maim him at this moment. Shadow saw the anger in Sonic's eyes, and words just started coming out of his mouth. "It could be worse! They could find out that you've been-" Sonic cut Shadow off. "Shh! I feel like they're outside the door! We can't even whisper! Not a single word!" Sonic growled.

Shadow knew that saying it will be ok wouldn't work because it will never be ok once the word gets out. "Sonic...please," Shadow said. "you need to calm down. I've never seen you like this." He realized those words were a mistake when Sonic grabbed him.

Sonic crushed Shadow up against a nearby wall, and started yelling angrily at him. "Don't tell me what to do, Faker!" Shadow flinched at the name he had just been called. "You initiated it! I can't TELL you how angry I am right now! But I can ishow/i you!" Sonic yelled. He tossed Shadow as hard as he could at the door, and then ran up to it after Shadow hit it. He was bleeding a little bit, and he felt bruised. He opened up the door, and grabbed Shadow by the neck. He tossed him as far away as he could. "Get out of my house!" he yelled before he started to close the door. A foot kept the door open. Sonic looked up to see Super's swirling red eyes looking at him. "Mind if I come back in? I'm back a little early."


	18. Chapter 18

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 18

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload the nineteenth chapter, I'll do the twentieth, and so on and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Shadow struggled until he finally stood up, only to fall back to the ground again. His leg was injured. He was bleeding some and somewhat bruised. Shadow never imagined Sonic could get so angry like that. He didn't even understand why Sonic blamed him. Shadow sighed and shook it off his mind. He knew that Sonic didn't want to deal with him anymore, so her stood up again and started to limp away.

"Super!" Sonic said excitedly. He had missed that little voice in the back of his head, talking to him while he didn't listen to the mindless drivel that would come out of anyone else's mouths. "Where'd you go?" Sonic asked. "Just out. Saw what ya did to Shadow. I'm impressed. Perhaps you're more like me than I thought." Super smirked. Sonic frowned. "Actually, I don't feel very good about it. When ever I feel your presence, I start acting like a total bitch." Sonic said unhappily. "Oi, I've been gone too long. Well, no better time to fix that than now!" and without warning, he jumped back into Sonic's body, and Sonic blacked out again.

Shadow kept limping until he started to feel woozy. His head was bleeding more and his wound opened up some too. He soon saw the blossom tree that Sonic usually hangs out at, and without a second more, he fell to the ground and went unconscious.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Tails talked a bit to himself as he walked. He was taking a leisurely stroll to nowhere in particular, when he saw something that caught his attention. He gasped and ran over to the unconscious, ebony hedgehog. "Shadow? SHADOW! Speak to me! Are you ok!" Tails cradled Shadow's head gently in his hands. When he received no answer, he used all the strength he could muster, and lifted Shadow into his arms. He carried him-with great difficulty-back to his house. There, he would be able to treat Shadow's wounds and make sure he didn't die from blood loss.

Sonic felt a disturbance as he slept. Super was asleep, so he didn't know of Sonic's actions. Sonic woke up completely, and stood up. He was still in front of the doorway. It was nighttime. He felt like something bad had happened to someone he cared about. He knew where to go to first: Tails house. Tails always seemed to have the answer for these situations. He ran out the door. Super stayed asleep, so Sonic was in full control of his emotions. 'What if Shadow did something to himself because of me? He gets worked up over being ditched by those that love or loved him. I have to make sure that he's not the one in trouble! Oh, Shadow, please be ok...' Sonic couldn't have been more worried. A single tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of having lost his ebony counterpart.

Shadow was still unconscious from dizziness and blood loss. He felt so weak and his energy was so low. He was in so much pain he felt like dying right now. He started to think it were better if he were gone since Sonic hated him. Subconsciously, he lowered his ears and tears ran down his cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 19

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. She will upload the twentieth chapter, I'll do chapter twenty-one, and so on and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Tails saw this as he walked back into the room. He had left to work on some machinery and to get some water. He wondered why Shadow was crying and figured it was because of the pain. 'Who could have done this to him?' he thought. He heard a knock on his door. 'Isn't it kind of late for me to be getting visitors?' Tails thought. He opened the door to see Sonic panting heavily. He looked panicked. "Sonic, what's wrong?" "I had a bad feeling that someone was hurt and needed me." Sonic managed to get out. He was breathing so hard it was hard to speak. "Come inside and I'll get out something to drink. I'm sure you need it. Also, I think the guy you're looking for is in here. He's on the couch in the living room." Tails pointed in to the living room. Sonic walked inside of the house, and ran into the living room. And of course, there he was on the couch, sleeping like a baby. "Shadow..." Sonic said sadly. His ears folded back. He knelt down beside the ebony hedgehog and gently caressed his cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. It was because Super was nearby that my emotions started acting up. Apparently, Tails hasn't found out about what we did. Hopefully no one else has either. I pray that you'll be ok. You're very important to me." Sonic hugged Shadow. Shadow felt the warmth and heard every word, but he was unable to respond no matter how much he wanted to. He felt like he was having a bad dream, and he couldn't wake up from it.

Shadow was trapped in pitch black darkness. He kept running forward, but no light or exit appeared. He started to shake and panic as he saw the creature chasing him again. "No.…p-please..." Shadow sounded scared. "P-please... STOP!"

"S-Shadow?" Sonic was worried. He saw Shadow shaking and crying. "Shadow! Wake up!" Sonic started to shake Shadow, hoping he would wake up from this terrible nightmare. Super woke up from within Sonic, and said nothing. All he did was smirk. He left Sonic's body and took to the skies once again. He needed a new plan to get what he wanted. "Looks like I do a good job in those dreams of his. I'm sure I could do much better in real life. Good thing their antics won't be told to the world." Super smirked all the way as he flew the long distance back to where he was. Sonic felt emptiness inside of him in two ways. Number one, he was terribly worried about Shadow. He started to wonder if he truly felt something special for him. Number two—Super was gone again. 'Where does he keep going?' Sonic wondered as he continued to try and wake Shadow from his nightmare.

Shadow kept whimpering as the creature kept following him, and then something was heard. "Shadow! Wake up!" he could hear someone calling him...trying to wake him up...Shadow kept following the voice until he sprung up from his sleep, panting and sweating in fear.

"Shadow!" Sonic said in relief. He hugged him quickly and wouldn't let go. He was glad to see that Shadow was ok, but Shadow didn't understand what was going on. Why was Sonic hugging him?


	20. Chapter 20

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 20

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload chapter twenty-one, I'll do chapter twenty-two, and so on and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Shadow folded his ears back. "Why are you hugging me?" Shadow asked coldly. "I thought you wanted me out of your life, and suddenly you come back to me?"

Sonic's ears drooped. He had forgotten most of what he had done. "Shadow... how can I prove to you that I didn't know why I did that?" Sonic asked. He sounded so sad and regretful.

"I don't know..." Shadow sighed.

Sonic saw Tails coming into the room. He knew what he had to do. He pulled Shadow into a deep, loving kiss. Tails dropped the glass of water he was carrying with him onto the floor, and it shattered. "What the!" was all Tails managed to say. Sonic stopped kissing Shadow and calmly looked at Tails. "I care very much for Shadow." he said. Then Sonic looked into Shadow's eyes, and said the words he knew had to be said. "In the end, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have really cared what the world thought about you and I being together. When I was passed out at my house, I felt like something was wrong-that someone was in trouble. That only happens when someone I care about more than anything else is in danger or trouble, and I rushed here right away. In my heart, I think I knew it was you all along, which made me rush over here even faster than before. I just want you to believe me. I didn't mean to hurt you." his eyes were still locked with Shadow's.

Shadow really didn't know what to say, but he felt so many emotions all at once. Happiness, love, shock, and surprise. Shadow knew that Sonic really cared about him. "I do believe in you." Shadow said. "I just don't know what to say except…. I love you…."

By now, Tails had left the room in shock to splash water on his face. They were left all alone, and Shadow was waiting for Sonic's answer. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to act. He wasn't ready to say the three words Shadow wanted to hear the most. He didn't want Shadow to get burned. He especially didn't want to be the one that hurt him—physically and emotionally. He wanted him to be safe, so he hugged Shadow again. Shadow couldn't see his face now. "Thank you for believing in me." Sonic said. He was quite happy about that.

Shadow smiled and hugged back. He knew that Sonic was a bit afraid to say anything. He understood and decided to wait. "So...umm...wanna go for a walk?" Shadow asked. "It would make me feel better."

"Ya know? I think it'd make me feel better too." Sonic said with a smile as he looked back into Shadow's ruby red eyes. They left Tails' house, and Sonic walked with Shadow slowly. Shadow was still healing, but he forgave Sonic for what had happened. "Usually, news about us spreads like a virus... I wonder why nobody-what a minute!" Sonic came to a realization. "I knew he couldn't keep the promise he made!" Sonic face palmed himself. Shadow was confused.

"I don't understand." Shadow said. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah... the last time Super left, he left a note on my bed and it mentioned not killing anyone without me being there with him, and he broke his promise. I think he saw the media get pictures of us, and killed them to protect me. Even if it was sweet, he should have just let me do it!" Sonic shrugged.

"Oh." Shadow said. "Why are you suddenly into killing? It's not like you to kill."

"Well, Evil Super Sonic is the killer inside of me, and apparently, he escaped the Special Zone and came back to me. I let him back in, but don't ask how he got a iway/i in..." Sonic said. He blushed and touched his lips for a moment, remembering the kiss that Super had given him on the first day he had seen him and they were still apart.

Shadow noticed the blush across Sonic's face. "Sonic are you blushing?" Shadow asked.

Sonic blushed more when he realized Shadow was staring at him. "Wha? N-no! Of course not." Sonic laughed nervously. He felt like he was sweating a bit.


	21. Chapter 21

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 21

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. She will upload chapter twenty-two, I'll do chapter twenty-three, and so on and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Shadow smirked as he leaned closer to Sonic. "Are you sure you are not lying to me?" Shadow asked. "Cause I do have the upper hand." The people began to look in Shadow and Sonic's direction. Shadow knew it was the perfect opportunity for revenge. "If you don't tell me the truth, I'll have to do this." Shadow took off Sonic's gloves, causing Sonic's "stuff" to appear in full view, "I'll return your gloves if you tell me the truth." Sonic tried to cover himself up, but Shadow held Sonic close to him.

"I-I was just thinking about something interesting is all..." Sonic blushed deeply from the embarrassment. All eyes were on them.

Shadow smirked. "What was the interesting thing you were thinking about?" Shadow asked.

"Just a kiss is all... Shadow, they're all staring! iPlease!/i" Sonic whispered.

Shadow chuckled at Sonic's embarrassment. "Okay, okay." Shadow held Sonic's hand and teleported to a flower-filled meadow. Sonic was confused at first until he saw a tear trickle down Shadow's muzzle.

Sonic frowned. He didn't like to see Shadow sad. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I come to this spot every time I need to let my emotions out." Shadow said. "Flowers...it's the one thing Maria loved the most...and...it just feels so unfair." More tears trickle down his muzzle and was building up anger. "We promised to be back on Earth...together!" Shadow said angrily. "But I'm here and she's dead! I should have been the one dead!"

"Sh-Shadow!" Sonic said with surprise. He didn't think Shadow would bring Maria up again. "How can you say that? I need you here with me!" Sonic said. He didn't want to hear Shadow talk about being dead. He cared so much for him.

Shadow stopped for a moment and looked at Sonic. "Y-You need me?" Shadow asked. "Why?"

"Huh? Oh..." Sonic blushed and looked away sadly. He realized he had said too much. "Shadow... I can only imply it... I'm just not ready to say it yet... I don't want to hurt you... you mean so much to me... you're an important part of my life! I couldn't go on without you here!" Sonic realized that he was looking at Shadow with pleading eyes. He looked like he was going to cry himself. He wanted to tell Shadow how he felt. He wanted to return the feelings Shadow had already expressed towards him, but he didn't want him to get burned. He wanted the one he loved to be safe and happy. He just couldn't do it.

"Okay Sonic." Shadow said as he cheered up and smiled. "You always find someway to cheer me up through the emotional and toughest times." Shadow gazed looked down and smirked as he pulled out one of Sonic's glove. "Sonic, you want this?" Shadow asked teasingly.

Sonic quickly grabbed both of his gloves. He didn't want the one he cared about to see him upset. "Goodbye, Shadow." Sonic said before he disappeared. Sonic teleported back to his house, but Shadow had no idea where he was right now. Sonic laid down on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. "Nobody understands right now."


	22. Chapter 22

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 22

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload chapter twenty-three, I'll do chapter twenty-four, and so on and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Shadow sighed and lowered his ears. 'I'm so stupid!' Shadow thought. 'I have to find a way to make it up to Sonic. I want him to be happy.' Shadow ran off to find something Sonic would like.

Sonic lay there in the same position thinking about what could be if he didn't have the extra weight on his shoulders. Killing wasn't everything. Love is. He lay there alone for awhile, until Super flew in though the window. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Super asked. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Shadow was zipping from place to place, thinking of what Sonic could want. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind when he saw that Twilight Park was open tonight. Shadow smiled as zipped off to find Sonic.

"Why not?" Super asked. "Because YOU'RE my problem!" Sonic pointed at Super. "Me?" Super felt a bit hurt, but he didn't show it. "I can't tell Shadow my feelings because of you!" "We could take a break from killing if you want." "Yeah, we could! Wait, what?"

Shadow ran towards Sonic's house and stopped in front of his door. He was about to knock when he heard some voices.

"We'll take a vacation or something. Have you ever surfed the web before?" Super asked. "Sure. Lots of times. Why?" Sonic asked. "No, I mean isurf/i the web! It's fun. I'll show you how, but we need to borrow you brother's hover board." "Literally? Ok!" Sonic said excitedly. Shadow hid in a bush and watched them walk out together. "I'll fly up high, and you run to the castle and ask to borrow it. You can't pass out yet." Super said as he flew up high in the sky to where no one could see him anymore.

Shadow became curious and decided to follow Sonic-curious on what Sonic had planned.

Sonic finally reached the castle. He felt a bit watched, but he figured that Super was the one watching him from the skies. Sonic knocked on the large, wooden doors, and a guard answered the door. "Prince Sonic!" he was surprised to see the blue hedgehog after all these years. "Hey! Can I come in and see my bro?" Sonic asked happily. "S-sure! Right this way!" the guard led the way to Manic's room. The door was closed, and Sonic heard drums being played. "Ah, good ol Manic. Same as I left him." Sonic said with a smile. The guard knocked on the door. "Prince Manic?" he said. No answer. Manic didn't hear them. "PRINCE MANIC!" the guard yelled. "Let me try something. YO MANIC! IT'S ME! SONIC!" Sonic yelled. The drumming stopped. Manic answered the door. "Sonic!" he hugged his brother faster than you could say Sonic's name.

Shadow's mouth literally dropped. He couldn't believe it. "SONIC HAS A BROTHER?" Shadow said out loud. Shadow gulped and covered his mouth, realizing he wasn't talking in his thoughts. He knew he was in deep trouble.


	23. Chapter 23

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 23

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. She will upload chapter twenty-four, I'll do chapter twenty-five, and so on and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Luckily, Sonic and Manic were too busy talking to notice the outburst. "Sonic!" Shadow, Manic, and Sonic heard a feminine voice say. "Sonia!" Sonic saw her and pulled her into a hug. "It's great to see ya, bro." Sonia said as they hugged. "Your style hasn't changed much, I see." Sonic said. "Well, I'm not always in the fancy-style mood." Sonia said.

Shadow was shocked to know that Sonic is a prince and has a brother and a sister. Shadow couldn't believe Sonic never told him this. How many more secrets does Sonic have?

Sonia finally stopped hugging him. "So, what brings you to the palace?" she asked. "Honestly, I can't stay for a long visit. I'm here to borrow something." "Borrow something? What'd ya need bro?" Manic asked. "If you don't mind, Manic, I need to borrow your hover board." "That's all you're here for?" Manic asked sadly. "You haven't seen us for three years, and that's ALL you're here for?" Sonia asked angrily. She crossed her arms. "Sorry you guys, but I can't visit for very long today. I promise there will be a time when we'll be able to visit for longer, but that time isn't today!" Sonic said. "Just don't wait another three years before you come to see us, ok?" Sonia asked. "Ok." Sonic gave his younger siblings a hug. "But before you take Manic's hover board, at least go see our mother. She's been missing you so much!" Sonia said. "Ok." Sonic said with a smile. Shadow silently followed behind them. He wasn't going to be caught by anyone.

Shadow was curious to know what Sonic's mother looked like. He was amazed and happy that Sonic still had a family.

The siblings walked until they reached the room with the Queen's throne. "I will tell the Queen that Prince Sonic is here."

Shadow had to be sneaky and quick to get inside, so he waited for the right moment.

It only took a moment for everyone to her the words, "Come in" come from the Queen's lips. The three hedgehogs walked inside, and Shadow crept in behind them. He hid behind a nearby wall in the large room. "Sonic... my son..." Queen Aleena looked like she was going to cry. She ran down from her throne and embraced Sonic. "We are all reunited once again!" she said through her tears of happiness. "Maybe it iwasn't/i the best idea to show mother he's here." Sonia said. "Yeah..." Manic agreed. "Why?" Queen Aleena wiped her eyes and quit hugging her oldest child. "Why would it be bad that I know my oldest son is here?" Sonia, Manic, and Sonic all looked at each other in silence for a moment. "Well, mom... I can't exactly stick around. I came to borrow something from my brother, but I will come back to see you three later. I promise I won't stay away forever." Sonic said. The three hedgehogs were silent for a moment. It was so quiet in the throne room that you could hear a needle drop to the floor. "Oh..." the Queen broke the silence. She was very disappointed. "I... never mind. Just get what you need and go." she walked past her throne, and into another room. She just wanted to be alone right now. "I'm sorry mom..." Sonic said quietly. "Come back soon, ok?" Manic said. "I will. Now, where's your hover board?" "In Manic's room." Sonia said. Sonic went back to Manic's room and got the hover board. His brother and sister followed behind him, and gave him a hug before he left. "I'll see you guys later, ok?" Sonic said. "Ok." they said. They were pretty disappointed too. "Goodbye!" they yelled as he ran out the door. Super flew high above the ground, through clouds in the mostly clear blue sky. He came down and stopped Sonic from going back to his house. "What's the hold up?" Sonic asked. "We're going to Tails' house. He has the best computer." Super said. "Alright! Let's go then!" Sonic took off running for Tails' house, and Super took to the skies again.


	24. Chapter 24

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 24

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload chapter twenty-five, I'll do chapter twenty-six, and so on and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Shadow felt sad for Aleena, but where Sonic was headed next was what was most important to him right now. He teleported into Tails' house, earning a look of shock on Tails' face. "Sorry." Shadow said. "No problem." Tails said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Tails asked. Shadow couldn't tell why Sonic was going to be there. There would be a lot of explaining to do, and he didn't want Sonic to kill him. It was as simple as that.

"I just came here for a visit." Shadow said. Shadow was trying to figure out what was Sonic and Super planning and he intending to find out.

There was a knock on Tails' door. Shadow ran and hid in the bathroom so Sonic wouldn't see him. He knew it was Sonic at the door. 'I won't ask Shadow why he just ran off. It's probably best that I don't know.' Tails thought as he answered the door. "Hey, Sonic!" he said when he saw his best friend at the door. Super planned to come through the window once Sonic got inside and the coast was clear.

Shadow planned something he never dared to do before. He decided to confront Super. As Sonic distracted Tails, Super flew inside and went into the lab. He was about to head for the computer that was nearby, when he saw Shadow standing in his path. "So it's true." Shadow said. "You really are the one who's making Sonic a killer."

Super growled at him. He was surprised that Shadow was so defiant. "I'm unable to deal with you now, but just you wait. I'll deal with you yet! Now leave, or I'll tell Sonic you're stalking him, and I'm sure you don't want that. I saw you following us you little icreep/i."

Shadow didn't want Sonic to leave him again, and he had to know where Super was going. He had to follow them somehow. Then it hit him. He could pretend! "Okay, I'll leave." Shadow lied. As Shadow left, he went up to Sonic only to see a shock expression on the blue blur's face. "Sonic, I need to talk to you in private." Shadow said urgently.

Before Sonic could reply Shadow took him to another room. Shadow had to make sure that this lie would work. "Sonic, will you teach me how to kill?" Sonic was shocked.


	25. Chapter 25

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 25

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. She will upload chapter twenty-six, I'll do chapter twenty-seven, and so on and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

'Liar. You didn't leave.' Super thought. He stood there waiting for Sonic to send him a mental message. 'Super! Shadow's here!' Sonic said in a mental message. 'I know. I just spoke with him.' Super replied. "Shadow, what suddenly made you want to do this? All you have to do is forget the little voice in your head, and do what ever the hell you want." Sonic said. He waited for Shadow's answer, and Super spoke to Sonic again. 'Technically, not all voices in your head are good. I'm the little voice in your head, but instead of me telling you the right things to do, I've turned you into a murderer. Got it?' Super's words made Sonic roll his eyes. He wasn't really in the mood for killing or talking about killing. He wanted to literally surf the web.

Shadow began to rub his head sheepishly. "Well, I used to be a killer myself, but I stopped and turned good." Shadow said. "You can't teach me, I know, but I need to stay with you because the GUN are after me." Shadow began to lowers his ears and think back to the one time when Maria was shot. He snapped out of his thoughts.

Sonic crossed his arms. He was unimpressed. "Shadow, you're a terrible liar. GUN resides on planet EARTH. We're on MOBIUS. Remember? Really, Shadow. What's this all about? Is it because I ran off earlier?"

Shadow lowered his ears and sighed, "Yeah...I didn't mean to make you upset. I was going to make you happy by taking you to an amusement park, but I see you're too busy to come."

"Actually, it wasn't you that made me upset. It was just some things is all. Sorry for worrying you." Sonic sighed. He thought for a moment that Shadow had forgotten to ask what Sonic was going to be doing without him, but it turns out, Shadow didn't forget.

"Sonic, please tell me the truth when I ask you this." Shadow said. "Where are you going?"

'Shit... I've got some 'splainin to do...' Sonic thought. "It's kinda hard to explain, but once I get done doing what I'm going to be doing, I'll tell you all the cool stuff that happened." Sonic said. He whispered, "Chaos control!" and was gone in a flash of light.

Shadow lowered his ears. He hated when Sonic disappeared from him like that. He leaned against the wall only to have another dizzy spell and go unconscious.

Sonic appeared at the computer where Super was and said, "Ok, how do we do this before Shadow catches on and realizes I'm still in Tails' house?" Sonic asked. He didn't know that Shadow had already started catching on when he heard voices that he recognized. Shadow woke up and started walking dizzily to where the voices were.

Shadow listened to the voices wondering who they were and what they were saying. He became curious and listened more as he walked closer to where the voices were coming from.

"We're going to go inside of the computer." Super said. "Will it hurt? What if I don't make it inside, and I accidentally hurt Tails' computer? He'd be majorly pissed!" Sonic said. "Relax, and take my hand." Sonic blushed and slowly reached out and took Super's hand. Super saw that Sonic was a bit nervous, so he took Sonic's hand firmly in his, and held his hand in a way a couple would. Sonic blushed a little bit more at the feeling. "Now, then. close you eyes and imagine that there are no barriers that can stop you. Start to get the feel of the energy around you, and channel it. Relax all of your muscles, and forget all the things around you. Imagine the inside of the computer. You will no longer be on the outside looking in. You will be on the inside observing all of its amazing things in an entirely different world. Are you ready?" Super said. Both of their eyes were closed. Shadow had finally reached the room and was quietly peering inside. He saw Sonic nod his head, but he didn't know what was about to happen. "Hold my hand a little tighter if you're ready." Super said. Sonic gave Super's hand a good hard squeeze. "Be sure you're relaxed, and think nothing of what is about to happen." Sonic nodded his head again as Super spoke. Then, it happened. Shadow's eyes went wide as they jumped into the computer, disappearing from his view.


	26. Chapter 26

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 26

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload chapter twenty-seven, I'll do chapter twenty-eight, and so on and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Shadow was speechless-he was shocked to see Super and Sonic jump into a computer. "Are they inside?" Shadow thought as he looked into the computer.

Shadow walked into the room to get a closer look at the computer. He poked the screen. His finger didn't go inside. He wondered why he wasn't able to go inside like Sonic and Super.

Shadow sighed and decided it would be best to wait for Sonic.

Shadow sat down in a chair. He was staring at the computer, wishing that Sonic would come out soon. Tails walked upstairs. He wondered why his company had just walked away and not come back. He saw Shadow sitting all alone. "Shadow, I need to talk to you." he said. Shadow looked puzzled. What could Tails have to talk about? Then it came to him. The kiss he and Sonic had shared. That ihad/i to be it.

"What is it Tails?" Shadow asked.

Tails sat down beside Shadow and stared down at his lap. He sighed. "Shadow, you didn't come to see me. Did you?" Tails finally said after a few minutes of silence. Shadow couldn't tell Tails everything, but he had to talk to someone. He was going to have to say something, minus the fact that Sonic's evil Super side had returned. "I mean, you come over and tell me you're here for a visit, and so does Sonic, and then you hide from him, and then you pull him into another room. Is something going on between you two? Because at first you were all iover/i each other." Shadow knew what Tails was implying. He had some explaining to do.

Shadow blushed. "Umm...well...Sonic and I started having feelings for each other, "Shadow sighed "But I think Sonic is afraid to express more of his feelings towards me."

"Why do you think that is? Also, I'm ok with you two being together, but the next time you see Sonic, tell him I have my own little policy in my house against kissing. Got it?" Tails asked.

"Ok." Shadow smiled.

"Um..." Tails blushed a bit before he continued. "It's just a question... but... have you and Sonic ever... um..."

Shadow immediately blushed red at what Tails was trying to say-sure him and Sonic have teased each other but not actually to the point of making love. "N-no," Shadow blushed. "All we did was rub certain places and made each other moan."

Tails crossed his arms a bit and looked down with his eyes closed. "Maybe you should go after him. Wherever he is, I'm sure you'll have a better chance finding him. He left didn't he? What was he even here for? Ya know what? Never mind. I probably don't wanna know. You just go look for him, ok?" Tails looked back up at Shadow with an unreadable expression plastered on his face.

Shadow sighed thinking how could he reach Sonic if he was in the computer. Soon he started to think maybe Sonic did that to get away from him. "Who am I kidding?" Shadow said as he lowered his ears. "I doubt he loves me."

"Just go look for him, ok? Ask him about it. Sonic doesn't lie usually. He's good about telling the truth." Tails silently hoped that Shadow didn't notice he was trying to make him leave his house. He was glad when he noticed that Shadow wasn't sad about him, but Sonic. It seemed selfish of him, but he decided that whatever Sonic and Shadow were going through was there business. He didn't want OR need to be involved.

Shadow nodded. "Okay," Shadow said. "I'll got talk to him." Shadow hugged Tails happily. "Thanks for your advice, Tails." Shadow smiled.

"Uh... you're welcome." Tails gave Shadow a weak pat on the back, and then watched him leave. As soon as Shadow was gone, he started scrubbing anything he saw Sonic or Shadow touch. He wasn't going to be able to accept this for a blong/b time.

Shadow headed to his house thinking deep in his thoughts on will Sonic ever return, and when he does, he was ready to talk.


	27. Chapter 27

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 27

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. She will upload chapter twenty-eight, I'll do chapter twenty-nine, and so on and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

"This place is amazing!" Sonic said excitedly. He flew on Manic's hover board next to Super who was flying. There were tons of numbers flying all around them. The place was kind of dark, and yet it had some lights so they could see as they went along. "This place may be great, but there are some things to watch out for." Super said. "Like what?" Sonic asked. Super gasped and jerked him to a stop. The hover board kept going though because they forgot to stop it, and it flew into a top to bottom screen firewall. The hover board was no more. "Like that." Super said. Sonic sweat dropped. "Manic's gonna kill me..."

Once Shadow got home, he went on his computer to find Sonic. He kept typing his name on certain websites, hoping it might get him somewhere, but nothing was found. Shadow sighed and felt like giving up, but he kept on searching.

"Another thing that's dangerous here is not being able to fly and falling into the deep, dark, endless hell below us. That's where viruses often go to plan their next attack on a helpless computer. I've met them. They rock." Super smirked. "Yeah. How am I going to get around, now?" Sonic asked. "You can ride on my back. You'll be just fine." Super said. Sonic climbed onto Super's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Thanks." "No problem." Super started flying again as soon as the firewall disappeared.

Shadow began to type and search for something that might give a clue to where Sonic is, and sighed. He started to wonder if he was wasting his time.

"We have to watch out for Anti-Viruses. They could think we're viruses and try to kill us. That's also what firewalls do. They destroy viruses or anything unwanted in people's computer's." Sonic watched the amazing new world him was in flash by in a blur of numbers and colors as he soaked up all of this new information he was receiving.

Shadow began to tire and decided it was better to type out a note...He typed out: Sonic...if you are there...please come back. He pressed send and fell asleep.

"See this intersection? Messages, downloads, music, and all sorts of things go through here. We have to yield and let them by." Super said. "It's like driving on a high way or something! Is there a police officer?" Sonic asked. "Beats me. I'm not a complete expert here. Wanna see what the back of a pop-up looks like?" Super asked and started flying again as soon as the green light shone, telling them they were able to go, and the traffic now had to wait for them. "Totally!"

Shadow kept sleeping and waited for Sonic-dreaming to be together with him...explaining his feelings to him.

"Epic! It leads into the website without even going there! You get a preview of the site! Sweet!" Sonic said excitedly. They were observing the back of a pop-up to see which site it lead to, and it lead to a porn website. "Can we go there?" Sonic asked. "Pervert." Super laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 28

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload chapter twenty-nine, I'll do chapter thirty, and so on and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

In Shadow's dream, Sonic and himself was resting on a grassy meadow-starting up into the sunset. "Sonic," Shadow started. "I...I..." Shadow couldn't get the guts to say it.

It's nighttime outside the computer, and every once in awhile, the hedgehogs would see a clock. Super saw that it was twelve o'clock, and he shuddered. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sonic asked. "There's a website that just came to mind that is bad to go to at this hour." Super said. "What website's that?" "Webkinz World..." "Isn't that a kid's website?" "Yeah, but after eleven o'clock when the website shuts down and no one can get online until some time later the next day, the Webkinz pets do whatever they want... and it's creepy..." "They can move on their own?" "Yeah... and they trash talk their owners. Most of the time though, they're sacrificing each other, eating each other, and having orgies of Webkinz World-wide plush-toy sex." Sonic's eyes were wide as saucers. Super's swirling red eyes were paying attention to the path in front of him, but he still knew what Sonic's expression looked like. He could feel it. "I have never thought of Webkinz World the same way ever since the day I saw all of that." Super said. "I will never look at Webkinz owners the same way, ever. Again." Sonic said, his expression still a shocked one.

Still in Shadow's Dream..."What's wrong Shadow?" Sonic asked. "What do you think about me?" Shadow asked. "Well," Sonic blushed a little. "I think you are wonderful."

Finally, when Super and Sonic were able to get those disgusting, gruesome images out of their heads, Super decided to show Sonic to the heart of all message sending. "Through this ever so special door, you can witness the amazing way messages get sent. Some go slower than others because of viruses and poor internet connections, but you can stand on the ground here. You won't fall to your death if I set you down." Super said. He opened the door and set Sonic down. He rubbed his neck and back a bit. He felt somewhat sore after carrying Sonic around for a few minutes. 'Well, it's a good thing he lost all that weight from when he was younger...' Super thought. "I heard that thought! Meanie..." Sonic said. Super sweat dropped. Sonic turned around to see messages flying everywhere. They were flying from slot to slot. At the top was a giant sphere symbolizing all of the Multiverse that has been discovered over the years. The room was entirely white, and the floor was made of tile. It was so bright and amazing compared to all that Sonic has seen. "Through one of those slots up there, I actually discovered an easy way in and out of the Special Zone." Super said. "Really? I thought it was inescapable!" Sonic said. He was still in awe of the amazing feat he had just witnessed. "Well, I'm here aren't I?" Super asked. "Good point..." Sonic said. He looked up and saw very fast blurs way up at the top. "Hey, can you fly me up there? I wanna see what messages go ithat/i fast." Sonic said. Super sighed. He didn't want to pick Sonic up again. He weighed quite a bit despite how slender he was. The weight he picked up when he picked up Sonic was all muscle, no fat. Very attractive. Sonic wondered if it was just the distance from the bottom of the message sender that made the messages look so fast, but when they reached the top of the giant, white room, he saw that they really were that fast. "These, my good friend, are the Instant Messaging slots. They are designated ONLY for high speed messaging." Once Sonic was done looking at the quick-moving messages, Super took Sonic back down to the bottom of the room. He was about to fly out the door, but when he opened it, he had to quickly jerk out of the way. The out door was also and in door, and lots of black-colored mail with crossbones sealing them was headed for the top of the machine. "What are ithose/i?" Sonic asked. "Scary, aren't they? Those are viruses being sent through mail, Spam, and other things that you don't want to open. They infest your computer and try to take it down. Of course, with those Mobians who do regular scans on their computers, these viruses don't stand a chance." Super said. Sonic watched them fly into the top of the machine, and next thing you know, they all plunge into the sphere, and the white messages being sent from place to place are instantly replaced with the virus and Spam mail. Even the instant messages up at the top were black. Sonic shuddered. Super just watched with a blank stare. "L-let's get out of here, ok?" Sonic asked. Super said nothing, and picked Sonic up and put him on his back again. They headed back out the door, watching for message traffic as they did so.

In Shadow's dream..."Aw thanks, Sonic." Shadow blushed. "So Shadow," Sonic asked. "What were you going to say?" "Well," Shadow blushed more. "What if you and I were...together...like boyfriends?"

Sonic was deep in thought. Super was still flying, but the azure hedgehog was too busy thinking about how he needed to apologize to Shadow. Super tuned out Sonic's thoughts. He didn't want to hear about Shadow. He hated him more than being trapped in the Special Zone all those years. He wanted to keep Sonic away from him no matter what. Sonic finally came out of his thoughts, and saw that Super was flying lower and lower. "W-where are we going? It's getting really dark down here!" Sonic sounded panicked. "You need to know about the good things AND the bad things. I'm going to introduce you to some of the friends I've made down here." Super said. "No! I don't want to meet them!" Sonic tried to get Super to go back up to where it was brighter. "Why? They're evil like us. It's in their programming. Plus, after we meet them, we can go vandalize some things and ruin some Mobian's computer! It'll be fun." 'It used to be more fun until I got closer to Shadow...' Sonic thought. Super held back a growl. He dove down deeper into the dark.


	29. Chapter 29

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 29

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with spd243. She will upload chapter thirty, I'll do chapter thirty-one, and so on and so forth. Also, I fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

In Shadow's dream, Sonic and Shadow were both blushing and looking into each other's eyes. "Well...maybe I thought about it," Sonic said, blushing a little. "Why do you ask?" "Can we be boyfriends?" Shadow asked. Sonic smiled and was about to press his lips to Shadow's when his alarm woke him up. "Damn...that was such a good dream, too." Shadow groaned and yawned.

Darkness…. And yet…. There was light. Super Sonic's glow down there still didn't make Sonic feel much better. The warmth helped, though. He was hugging his evil super self tightly, and his eyes were closed. "Are you afraid of the dark?" Super smirked a bit. Sonic's eyes snapped open. It had been quiet, and when Super spoke, it startled him. "N-no…. not usually…. Not really. Of course not." "Well, you sure were holding me tightly. It's not that I don't like it, but if you hold me much tighter, a certain someone might suffocate. And if a certain someone suffocates, we'll both plummet to the bottom of the darkness, and we'll die." Sonic gasped. "NO, NO, NO, NO NONE OF THAT!" "Then maybe if you calm down a little bit, we'll be just fine." Super said. Sonic held Super less tightly. "Would it help if I carried you bridal style? I know that it'd help ime/i." Super said. His back was killing him. Sure, Sonic wasn't a fat hedgehog, but muscle can weigh more than fat. The attractiveness of Sonic's body wasn't his problem; it was just how long he'd been carrying him. 'I gotta find a place to land before I end up dropping him….' Super thought. Sonic squeaked. He could feel the grip Sonic had on him tighten again. He had forgotten that their thoughts were in sync. 'Oops….'

Shadow groaned and began to think about Sonic once again. He wondered how he was doing. He wondered what he was doing. He began to wonder if Sonic was trying to get away from him. Shadow sighed and decided he needed to talk to someone. Shadow skated out of the house and headed to Angel Island, hoping the red echidna might know something.

"Sonic, calm down. I didn't mean to scare you." "Well, you didn't have to say that!" "I ithought/i it. Not "said it". There's a difference." Super growled. "But we're in a bottomless pit of darkness, I can't see the bottom, and I don't even know where you're taking me!" Sonic whimpered. "I told you already, remember? I said I was going to introduce you to some of my friends down here. They're really awesome once you get to know them. Honestly, I only have one friend down here. The others aren't enemies of mine, but we just don't tend to talk to each other. They have their duties, I have mine. End of story." "Do you remember what I said? I don't wanna meet them!" "Well, how about I just drop you, then!" "SUPER! NO!" before the golden hedgehog could threaten the blue one anymore, they were stopped abruptly. They both saw that they were surrounded by, what looked like, armed guards.


	30. Chapter 30

Twisted Pleasure

Chapter 30

(Note: This is a RP I'm doing with VNPFlyGirl. She will upload chapter thirty one, I'll do chapter thirty two, and so on and so forth. Also, she fixed our mistakes. Enjoy!)

Shadow skated to Angel Island and went to the emerald shrine, only to see that the echidna no where in sight. Shadow sighed and leaned against the Master Emerald, wondering who else he could talk to, but before Shadow even got the chance to get up, a spiked fist slugged him down into the ground. "Ow! What the hell?" Shadow groaned in pain as he rubbed his cheek.

Sonic gasped and held Super tighter. Their anger, as well as the azure hedgehog's fear, had disappeared. The golden hedgehog held Sonic tighter to him to show that he would protect him. 'Sonic, I think they're new here, otherwise they'd know not to threaten me.' Super thought. 'Super... PLEASE don't fight anyone with me on your back! You could drop me!' Sonic thought back. As they continued to panic inwardly back in forth to each other, and Super tried to convince Sonic to let him bash the guards' heads in and fry them with his laser eye vision, someone tried to part the guards from outside the circle of armed viruses. "Move it! bI/b decide who dies here! MOVE IT!" a female yelled. She finally showed two guards aside. They tried to push her back out of their way, and Super realized that it was the friend he wanted Sonic to meet coming to their rescue. "Vira!" Super said happily. "Super!" Vira pushed through the guards this time, and flew over to the two surrounded hedgehogs. "Super Sonic Hedgehog, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she teased. "Well, you can pretty much tell. But honestly, I'm not here ientirely/i for trouble. I'm here to visit. I'll be good. Also, I brought a friend with me." "But trouble iis/i good." She laughed. She hugged Super and said, "So, where's your friend?" 'Sonic,' Super spoke telepathically to Sonic once again. 'Quit cowering behind me! She's a friend.' Sonic quit hiding behind Super. Once he showed his face, he could see Vira. He saw that she had Green and black, wild fur and some shorter black fur in front of the longer fur. She had blue eyes, and she was wearing a full-body blue uniform with a black "V" on the chest. He even noticed, even though he likes guys, that she has large breasts—even larger than Rouge's. She is a hedgehog virus—a hedge-virus. He didn't know that this wasn't her full virus form, though. She was just acting normal so that she wouldn't frighten the newcomer. She didn't have her scary-looking eyes right now, and her powers were bound inside of her. She gave off a normal feeling rather than one that would make him feel threatened. "Is this him? The original from Mobius that you always talk non-stop about?" she asked. She rubbed one of Sonic's ears with her black-gloved hands. Super blushed shamefully. He was glad that the blue blur hadn't seen it, though. "Yes. This is Sonic."


End file.
